jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astriś111/Kilka dróg miłości
'Hej. Wiem. Źli na mnie, bo odeszłam, wiem.' ' ''Napisałam dla was wszystkich kilka krótkich historii i mam nadzieję, że przypadną niektórym do gustu.' '''Dedykuję je ze szczególnością:' Asi, Pamie, Piotrowi, Dominice, mojej słodkiej Dyfan; Natalii, Gabrysi, Julii, Justynie ... poznałam was dzięki pisaniu i cieszę się, że was mam. * najłatwiej wyobrazicie sobie wszystkie opowiadania we współczesnym świecie * są to one-party (takie były zamiary) 1. Tęsknić, lecz dać wolność Czy Ona wiedziała, co ja poczułem? To było niczym fala Tsunami, zawalająca nasze uczucie, które budowałem przez wieki. Zaczekaj. Powiedz coś jeszcze! Nie wiesz czym dla mnie jesteś! Jesteś niczym podmuch wiatru, który zakręcił mi w głowie. Jesteś niczym ciepłe pieczywo, któremu nie potrafię się oprzeć. Jesteś najpiękniejszą porą roku, która ogrzewa moje uczucie coraz silniejsze do Ciebie. Jesteś, jak ta chmurka na niebie. Gdy jej tam zabraknie robi się dziwnie pusto i nie da się wytrzymać z tęsknoty, za jej widokiem. Jestem lodówką a ty magnesem. Nie umiem się uspokoić. Pociągasz mnie. ' Astrid nie pozwalam Ci mnie zostawić!''' ' Jesteś dla mnie (nie)zwykłym "czynnikiem" życiowym.' Z całych sił chciałem cię zatrzymać. Prezenty, niespodzianki, namiętne pocałunki, spotkania, rozmowy... Nie zmieniłaś zdania. A więc chcesz mnie zostawić? Kiedy ja nie umiem bez Ciebie normalnie żyć! Nie możesz, zrozum nie możesz... '''Skoro już Cię ze mną tu nie ma to jestem wskazany na samotność!' Nie chcę innej. Jestem, jak małe dziecko. Przyzwyczaja się do ukochanej zabawki a później, gdy czas się z nią pożegnać przychodzi to z trudem. Albo, kiedy dziecko gubi jakąś ważną sentymentalnie zabaweczkę chce ono koniecznie taką samą. Ale Ona to nie była zabawka. To była dziewczyna. Nie ma drugiej takiej. I nie znajdę innej. Ona była tą jedyną i nie widzę innej możliwości niż reszta życia w samotności. Z każdym zachodem horyzontu myślę o Tobie. Czy to normalne, że każda rzecz to twój szept, uśmiech... Mija czas, mija życie Zapominam, jak wyglądasz. Zapominam, jak masz na imię. Zapominam, jak brzmi Twój głos. Zapominam, jak się do mnie zwracałaś. Nie ma dnia, gdy nie leżę głową w poduszce i nie myślę o Tobie. Staram się zapamiętać każdy szczegół. To takie trudne. Czas odbiera mi pamięć. A może to ja wykorzystuję twój obraz, który mam w głowie zamiast zostawiać go na trudne chwile? Czy ja nie pokazałem Ci ile dla mnie znaczysz? To dlatego mnie tu zostawiłaś? Zawsze dawałem Ci, co tylko się dało. Moje serce owinęły bolesne ciernie miłości. Miłość nie boli, prawda? Smutek, samotność, przygnębienie to pozostałość po miłości. Miłość jest wspaniała, gdy... Gdy po prostu jest osoba, z którą się z nią podzielisz. Łzy, ból głowy, nieprzespane noce. - Astrid! Wróć! Proszę! - krzyknąłem kiedyś w nocy przez okno. Przygryzłem wargi. O mały włos ich nie przegryzłem. Wpatrywałem się w framudze okna w gwieździste niebo, które tak przypomina mi Twe oczy. Twoje delikatne usta, za którymi tęsknię każdej nocy. Twój uśmiech. Twój głos. Nie pogodzę się z tym, że to wszystko zniknęło. Miłość mnie niszczy, ale ja będę Tobie wierny. Astrid to dla ciebie. Wiesz, że ja wariuję? Powtarzam sobie każdej nocy. Kocham Ją. Kocham i będę kochał, aż do końca. Zostawiłaś mnie! Zostawiłaś mnie samego! Zostawiłaś mnie samego z miłością! Zostawiłaś mnie samego z miłością do Ciebie! Jak mam teraz Ci ją ukazać!? Nie powiesz? Bo już Cię nie ma. Jasne, bo najprościej jest zostawić. Prawda jest taka, że najtrudniej pozwolić odejść. Ja pozwoliłem odejść, ale się z tym nie umiem po tylu latach pogodzić. I nie dam rady. To nie była zwykła miłość. To była miłość życia. I ja nie chcę innej. Umrę wierny do miłości mego życia, choćby nie wiem co. Miłości tej największej. A była nią Astrid. Ostatni raz zamierzam wypowiedzieć jej imię, gdy będę umierał. Litery, które składają się na całość jej imienia są tak trudne dla mnie do wypowiedzenia, że będę się przygotowywał. Przygotowywał do ich wypowiedzenia. Gdy już nadejdzie koniec. Gdy nadejdzie ja będę gotowy. Jesteś wiatrem, jesteś wodą, jesteś słońcem, jesteś sobą - będziesz kawałkiem mojego życia już do końca. 2. ' Połowa szczęścia, całością nieszczęścia' A najgorsze jest to, że tak łatwo przywiązujemy się do szczęścia. Niektórzy widzą je w czterolistnej koniczynie, inni zaś w zwykłym grosiku jeszcze inni w swoich pomyślnościach. A ci, którzy widzą coś, co potrafi dać nam drugi człowiek - szczęście ich... Ich jest najmniej. Okazało się, że ja do nich należę. Przytul, uwierz we mnie, nic nie mów - ja chcę wiedzieć, że mnie rozumiesz. Haddock. Podnieś, opatrz, otrzyj łzy - pokaż, że przy mnie jesteś. Czkawka. Zaprzyjaźń się, okazuj to, podaruj mi uśmiech - wiem, że z tobą będę szczęśliwa. Szczerbatek. Nie liczę, że masz wszytko zostawić i być tylko ze mną - nie jesteś tylko mój, podzielę się tobą. Tego pewnego, wbrew pozorom miłego wieczoru chciałeś się ze mną czymś podzielić. Znałeś moje zdanie na temat niespodzianek, lecz i tak zaciągnąłeś mnie na tę polanę. Byłam z tobą szcześliwa, ale nie sądziłam, że będziesz zdolny mi to zrobić. I choć widziałeś moje zapłakane oczy, to ty i tak odszedłeś. Dałam Ci wszytko co mogłam dać, ale ty wolałeś być sam. Sam. Nieprawda. Pamiętam kolejne dni. Sama w czterech ścianach. W głowie film. Film, w którym grałeś główną rolę. A nazywał się: życie. Gdy zastanawiałam się nad powodem twojego odejścia, wyjrzałam niepotrzebnie przez okno. Gdybyś był tym człowiekiem, co wtedy. Wtedy, gdy byłeś jeszcze ze mną nie potrafiłabym wyobraźić sobie Ciebie z inną. Nie widziałeś mnie wtedy, ale ja Ciebie widziałam. Ostatnio już nie patrzyłeś tak w me oczy. Teraz patrzysz tak w oczy innej. Myślałam, że znalazłam szczęście. Szczęście w tobie, zaczęło mnie przerastać. Ty dajesz mi szczęście samym sobą, ale niestety ja dla ciebie tym szczęściem już nie jestem. Czterolistne zielsko to dla Ciebie większa radość niż nasze przypadkowe zderzenie na krętej, trudnej drodze życia. Dlaczego? Dlaczego już na mnie nie spojrzysz, jak kiedyś? Dlaczego nie potrafisz podarować mi swojego ciepłego uśmiechu? Dlaczego jesteś obojętny? Dlaczego nie jesteś przy mnie? Dlaczego nie znaczę dla ciebie więcej niż powietrze? Skoro powietrze jest tak potrzebne nam do życia, to Ty jesteś moim powietrzem. Ale powietrze jest niezauważalne... Niczym teraz ja dla Ciebie. Łzy to była smutna codzienność a mój świat, od którego oderwałeś się jako, iż najważniejsza jego cząstka stawał się coraz mniej barwny. Czy ja Ci czymś zawiniłam? Czy chciałam za wiele? Chciałam naszego szczęścia. Naszego a nie mojego. Wyszłam za szybko, by myśleć. W dniu swoich urodzin miałam zamiar zapomnieć o tobie na zawsze. Miałam. Dajcie mi spokój... Nic mnie teraz nie powstrzyma. Nie da się już zapomnieć o Nim. O jego miłym uśmiechu, o jego miłości do mnie. Nic jej nie zastąpi, a taka świadomość nie pozwala mi dłużej żyć. Byłeś zbyt ważny, żebym mogła pogodzić się, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz mój. Nie miałam nikogo, prócz Niego. Nikogo kto, by mnie powstrzymał. Nie pamiętałam wiele, ale ujrzałam twoją twarz. - Zostań tu dla mnie. Nie odchodź teraz Twój cichy, łamiący się głos nie przekonał mnie do walki. Nie chciałeś mnie. - Ja chcę, żebyś jeszcze wiedziała, że ja bardzo... Zamiast dokończyć pożegnałeś mnie. Twój gorący oddech i delikatne usta nie dały rady zachęcić mnie do dalszej walki. Przecież mnie nie chciałeś. Pożegnanie uznałam za najlepsze i ostatnie. Bo takim ono było''.'' A najgorsze jest to, że tak łatwo przywiązujemy się do szczęścia. Niektórzy widzą je w czterolistnej koniczynie, inni zaś w zwykłym grosiku jeszcze inni w swoich pomyślnościach. A ci, którzy widzą coś, co potrafi dać nam drugi człowiek - szczęście ich... Ich jest najmniej. Okazało się, że ja do nich należę. 3. Myślami na ławce Widziałem światło. Światło a później nic. Nicość, która była przyjemnym miejscem do czasu. Usiadłem na ławce. Patrzyłem na świat szary, jak zmokły kundel. Z żalem i smutkiem liczyłem na miłość. Usiadłem na ławce. To były kłamstwa. Nie było dla mnie miejsca w jej sercu. Każda chwila jej poświęcona do tej pory wspaniała wieczność, zmieniła się w koszmar i cierpienie. Usiadłem na ławce. Choćbym zjadł sto róż wraz z cierniami to nie odzwierciedliło, by to żalu i rozpaczy w moim sercu. Dlaczego mnie nie chciała? Dlaczego woli żebym cierpiał? Usiadłem na ławce. Myślami byłem daleko. Chciałem tylko jej uśmiechu i radości. To przecież dobrze? Teraz jest szczęśliwa, tyle że beze mnie. Tak widocznie musiało być. Czarny cierń. Wbił się w moją dłoń niczym ten, którego ona Wolała ode mnie. Szary świat i to bez Niej mi pozostał? Taki świat oddaje do reklamacji. Pełzam. Idę bez celu. Wszędzie ta miłość i ciepło drugiej osoby. Czy tylko ja nie zasługuje na miłość!? Czekoladki, serduszka, całuski, uśmiech, róże ... Miłość. Róże. Czerwone, białe, żółte dziś niesiemy dla swoich połówek. Lecz ja jej nie mam. W kałuży i w stawie widzę tylko samego siebie w tym dniu. A miałem Ją. Słone deszcze duszy i ta samotność w czterech ścianach nie chcą żebym gdziekolwiek tego dnia się wybrał. Pada, pada deszcz. Pada sobie jak moje łzy. Wziąłem starą różę z ogrodu. I tak Ona mnie już nie pokocha. Usiadłem na wiecznej ławce mojej miłości do Niej. Zatopiony w głębokiej trawie z różą na sercu, która będzie mi o Niej przypominać. Choć Ona już mnie nie pamięta a ludzie dziwnie na mnie patrzą to ja i tak nadal Ją kocham. Znalazłem moją połowę! Tą połową jest koniec! Tego wieczoru, gdzie gołębie i czekolada to symbole zakochanych wybrałem się nad rzekę. Jej nurt był taki jak ja. Bezsensowny, bez swojej drugiej połowy i bezlitosny. Moja jedyna. Moja, która nie chce mej miłości. Moja, która nie chce mych róż. Moja, która nie chce mych pocałunków. Moja, która odtrąciła mnie, po tym jak się poświęciłem. Moja, którą będę kochał wiecznie. Żegnaj. Zostawiłem ci przed domem różę. Białą - twoja ulubiona. Dziękuję Astrid za ból zadany mi. Pomógł mi wybrać. Życie z tobą lub bez ciebie. Wybrałem to drugie. Siedzę gdzieś, gdzie tylko moja miłość jest czymś, co daje ciepło. Nasza ławka, pamiętasz? Do zobaczenia. Do końca. 'Myślę, że natchnął mnie czas walentynek, których całym sercem niecierpię. Tak chyba mam depresję xD'.' Do zobaczenia!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone